


Baby and Daddy

by genesisgrey



Series: Baby and Daddy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: Kyungsoo loves his sweet-natured boyfriend Jongin, but Kyungsoo is hiding secret urges and certain... needs.





	Baby and Daddy

Kyungsoo felt awful.

It wasn't the first time he had come to the club with the unoriginal name of The Club. But it was the first time since he got a boyfriend, and a wonderful boyfriend. His sweet Jongin, who was sensitive, attentive, and loving in every aspect of their relationship. His smile made Kyungsoo's heart beat like a drum, and he was breathtaking physically with his long limbs, lithe muscles. The sex was slow and sweet, and Kyungsoo loved it, loved everything about being with Jongin.

It was just... Kyungsoo also had needs he didn't feel comfortable telling the soft, sweet, younger man about.

He had tried to tell Jongin that sometimes he wanted something other than their wonderful lovemaking. But the idea of horror and disgust, of rejection, spreading over his lover's features choked the words in his throat every time. He attempted to convince himself he didn't need anything else, but self-denial hadn't worked.

So, when Jongin said he was going out with Sehun that night, Kyungsoo broke.

He only meant to have a bit of self-play as he pulled out a box hidden in the back of the closet that had remained untouched since Jongin moved in. The one time Jongin asked about the box, Kyungsoo said it was his old clubbing clothes. That hadn't been a lie. He took out a pair of tight jeans that molded to his thighs and a black mesh shirt, which would have matched some of Jongin's dancer clothes.

It was what was under the neatly folded clubbing clothes that Kyungsoo was hiding, a collection of sex toys. He let his fingers stroke over them, lovingly, longingly, before selecting a thick black butt plug, one of his favorites.

He locked the bedroom door to be sure Jongin wouldn't come home and walk in on him as he stripped and got out the lube. "I'll be good, Daddy," he said to the air as he fell into his fantasy, kneeling on the ground. He let his dream partner have Jongin's face as he bent over, face on the floor and ass raised to the empty chair by the wall. He imagined Jongin sitting there, one leg crossed over the other, watching him prepare himself, watching his fingers as they fucked his hole open.

Fantasy Jongin came over and put a hand on the back of Kyungsoo's neck to keep him down, a rich voice filling his ears and telling him to, 'Take it like a good boy,' as the plug slid in place. The hand released as he was told, 'Don't come. Get dressed, baby.' Kyungsoo followed orders, putting on the tight jeans and mesh shirt and looked at himself in the bedroom mirror.

Giving in to any kind of temptation had been a mistake.

Kyungsoo realized it the moment he looked at himself in the mirror with his half-hard cock straining in the jeans, hard nipples catching on the mesh. He looked good. He looked fuckable. He needed to go somewhere and be seen, needed to go somewhere and feel the naughty thrill of having the plug shoved inside him in public.

That was how he ended up at The Club in the black mesh shirt, tight jeans, black boots, and one of Jongin's leather jackets.

He felt flush and lightheaded as he went inside and inhaled the smell of leather and latex, sweat and sex. In the past he had been picky about his partners, but he felt like he would let anyone have him tonight. Then, maybe, he could go back to his boyfriend and be all right again. He made his way to a bar for a shot and then down to the dance floor. The Club was half fetish scene, half dance club. The owners, Yixing and Joonmyeon, were an odd couple.

The awful feeling of doing something wrong settled in his gut, and he knew the regret in the morning was going to be worse. That didn't mean he wasn't going to find himself a Daddy and get thoroughly fucked tonight. Maybe they'd punish him for being so bad.

Kyungsoo found a place on the edge of the dance floor as the guilt really took hold. He could tell it was bad, because he was sure he saw Jongin dancing with a blond man. Jongin in black leather pants and a red mesh shirt. He watched in jealous fascination as the man who couldn't be Jongin spun the blond man to face away, grabbed him by the hair and bent him forward, grinding against the offered ass like he was fucking him hard. Kyungsoo felt so guilty, more so because he wanted to be the bent over man, he was sure not-Jongin's eyes met his and went wide, then narrowed. Sure not-Jongin mouthed, 'Stay."

None of which seemed plausible as Kyungsoo blinked and Jongin was gone, replaced by Sehun grabbing the man Jongin had been grinding on.

Though, hadn't Jongin been out with Sehun?

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes to try and figure out if he was hallucinating Sehun as well. Then someone came up next to him, looping an arm around his waist and pulling him away from the dance floor. His back hit the wall with a hard thump as he looked up into familiar brown eyes.

"Jon..." he started, but two fingers pressed to his lips to stop him.

"Call me Kai here," Jongin said, "and you?"

"Baby," Kyungsoo said, nearly groaning at using the old fake name. He missed it.

"I think we've both been keeping secrets, Baby," Kai said, not looking terribly upset. Maybe pleased. "Does your boyfriend know you're out dressed like a slut tonight."

Jongin, no, Kai calling him a slut took Kyungsoo's breath away as he shook his head.

Kai gave him a smile that was a sinful, beautiful, perverted version of Jongin's, and Kyungsoo thought he could love it just as much. "So you're a bad boy," Kai said as he ran a hand along Kyungsoo's neck, down over his mesh covered chest, playing over a hard nipple. "Perhaps a bad boy in need of some discipline?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo moaned.

"Dance with me," Kai said abruptly.

It was an order, not a request. Normally, Kyungsoo would not have liked being ordered around by the younger man. In his current state, it was all he wanted and he was obedient and followed Kai onto the dance floor. He wasn't given much freedom as Kai kept him always at arm's reach or closer. Kyungsoo had always been attracted to Jongin's dancing, and the way Kai moved confirmed it absolutely was his boyfriend and not just someone with a remarkable likeness.

Kai spun him to face away and then yanked him close. Kyungsoo inhaled as he felt the press of Kai's leather encased desire pressed hard against his lower back. "Now," Kai said, whispering into his ear as he held Kyungsoo firmly in place. "What did you come here looking for tonight? Tell me what you want, Baby."

"Daddy," Kyungsoo managed to get out, humiliation giving him a thrill.

"Mm," Kai said, one arm locked around Kyungsoo's waist as they swayed. His free hand slid over Kyungsoo's thigh. "And what did you want Daddy to do?"

"Fuck me."

"Naughty little slut wanting to do that with his Daddy," Kai said, nipping at his ear. "How should Daddy fuck you?"

"However he wants."

"Should Daddy punish you a bit? Seems like you're out past curfew, Baby."

"Yes," Kyungsoo moaned as he pushed back into Kai's embrace.

"Are you a good boy?"

"Yes."

"But you've been a bad boy tonight?"

"Yes."

"Anything else you want to confess, Baby?"

"Butt p-plug," Kyungsoo said, stumbling over the words.

Kai stilled for a moment and turned Kyungsoo to face him. "What do you mean?"

Kyungsoo felt hot everywhere as he looked at Kai's neck. "I h-have one inside me now. So I'm r-ready for..."

"Who put it there?" Kai asked, looking very much like scared, worried Jongin for a moment.

"I did," Kyungsoo said as he struggled against the comfortable haze.

"No one else touched you?"

"No."

Jongin exhaled and pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug, stroking his hair. "That's fine. That's fine. Okay," he said as Kyungsoo managed to get his arms around his boyfriend in a hug. In the lucid moment he thought he had a right to be likewise concerned about Jongin bending over random men.

However, Kai let out a groan and pushed Kyungsoo arm's length away to look at him. "I want to fuck you, right now, Baby."

"Do it," Kyungsoo sighed as all other thoughts slipped away.

"Not here," Kai said with a smirk.

"Please, I need it," Kyungsoo said, pressing himself to rub against Kai.

"Be good," Kai said as he looped an arm around Kyungsoo's waist and led him off the dance floor. "I'm going to take care of you, Baby."

Kyungsoo expected them to end up in a bathroom stall or in some dark corner, but Kai escorted him out of the club. He couldn't help whining at the idea of going back home. Fortunately, Kai only took him so far as the cheap hotel around the corner.

The room was on the fourth floor and had a decent view, which was about the end of anything interesting. It had a bed, a chair, a small table, and a TV bolted into the wall across from the bed. Kyungsoo wandered over to look out the window as Kai locked the deadbolt.

"Kyungsoo."

He turned around and looked because he knew it was his name, but he was utterly confused by it being used. Kai came over and held his cheeks, looking down into his eyes. "Shit. You fall fast and hard with the right stimuli, don't you, Baby?"

Normally he didn't, but something about the familiarity of the body and voice was sending him down in a way he hadn't experienced in a long while. "Yes," he said, as he figured he should answer when Kai was asking a question.

"Then I won't test your boundaries too much," Kai said, sounding like gentle Jongin. "Not until we can talk more about this."

Kyungsoo whimpered and felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes, and Kai returned with that sinful smile. "Oh, don't worry, Baby. You're still getting the rough fucking you deserve for being bad tonight. From this point on it's, 'Yes Kai' or 'Yes Daddy,' which is about all the choices I'm allowing you to have. Understand?"

"Yes, Kai."

"Good boy," Kai said, and Kyungsoo moaned. He stepped back and sat on the chair, one leg crossed over the other. He regarded Kyungsoo for several silent minutes. "Have you been naughty tonight, Baby? Dressing and acting like a slut. Didn't Daddy teach you better?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Now, off with those slutty clothes and show me this butt plug, Baby."

Kyungsoo hurried to obey, carefully draping the leather jacket over the table because it was Daddy, no, Kai, no, Jongin's. The rest of the clothes came off without much ceremony as he knelt on the floor in front of Kai with his ass raised, spreading his cheeks to be sure his Daddy could see the base of the plug. "Good pose," Kai said as he leaned forward, gently caressing Kyungsoo's ass. Then he gave that spot a sharp slap that made Kyungsoo squeak and wriggle, but not break the pose that earned him praise. "But who said you could play with adult toys? Hm? Where did you get this?"

"It-it was in the closet," Kyungsoo answered as he heard Kai taking off his boots. "In a box."

"Do good boys keep secrets from their Daddies?"

"No," Kyungsoo whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Do you like it, Baby?" Kai asked, nudging the base with his bare foot so it shifted and made Kyungsoo tremble. "Like having something big and hard shoved inside you?"

"Yes, Kai."

"Such a little slut," Kai said with a sigh. "I'm going to need to train you right, aren't I?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Take that thing out. Boys who don't ask permission don't get to have what they want," Kai said. "Do it now."

Kyungsoo bit his lip as he slowly pulled the plug out, wanting nothing more than to shove it back in when it was halfway gone. He felt dizzy with it missing as he set the plug on the ground next to him, remaining prostrate, since Kai hadn't told him to move.

"How's it feel?" Kai asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Empty," Kyungsoo answered in a sob. His cheeks were wet. "C-can I put it back? Please, Daddy."

"No," Kai said. "You've been a bad boy. This is your punishment."

Kyungsoo choked on another sob as he dragged his teeth over his lower lip to keep from bursting into tears. He hated the empty feeling.

"You're sorry, aren't you?" Kai said. "For playing with toys without permission?"

"Yes, Kai. I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said. "I'm sorry."

"Mm, sounds sincere. Not too much a bad boy at all, not defiant. You're really a good boy, aren't you, Baby?"

"Yes, Kai."

"Would you like to make it up to Daddy? Would you like to please me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy. Sit up and turn around to face me," Kai ordered, and Kyungsoo obeyed. "Oh, dear, You really did cry to have your toy taken away. Come here. Baby."

The carpet hurt Kyungsoo's knees as he shuffled forward. Kai shifted to sit on the edge of the chair and reached out to wipe the tears from his cheeks, looking pleased and apologetic at the same time. "My poor Baby," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'll tell you a secret. I might not have liked that you played with toys alone," and Kyungsoo whimpered, "but Daddy did like looking at your stuffed little ass raised high in the air. Daddy liked it a lot."

His fingers stroked through Kyungsoo's hair until he was holding at the back of his head, and then he was forcing Kyungsoo's face between his legs, pressing it to his hard, leather clad crotch. "Feel what you did to me, Baby," he said. "Show me how you'd make it up to me if I let you taste it."

Kyungsoo didn't need the pressure of Kai's hand as he buried his face, nuzzling and licking at the leather that kept him away from Kai's cock. "Good boy, good boy," Kai said, stroking his hair as he slavered all over the man's groin and inner thighs. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong when Kai pulled him away, but the man was smiling at him. "All right, you can have it, Baby."

Kai pulled out his cock and smirked down at Kyungsoo. "Now, take it slowly. I don't want you to choke, and no touching yourself. This is your apology to me, remember."

He nodded as he took the tip into his mouth, licking as he did. To keep his hands away from his own cock, which had hardened and was firm against his belly, he stroked one over the shaft he couldn't get in his mouth while the other played with Kai's balls. He hollowed his cheek as he slid his lips along Kai's shaft, taking it in and then letting it slip out. The taste, the smell, it was divine. He knew he was doing well by the hand on his neck, urging him on and the occasional, "Good boy." Kyungsoo's own hips were rocking as he thrust at nothing; he wanted to please his Daddy.

"Fuck, I want to come on your face," Kai said when he started to pant and his hips were rocking to meet Kyungsoo's mouth. "I need you to stop, Baby."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kyungsoo asked as he managed to take his mouth off Kai's cock and looked up.

"No, you did very well," Kai said, stroking his face. "That's why I want to give you a reward. Go get on the bed, Baby."

Kyungsoo's chest swelled with pride at having done well as he scrambled to obey, falling once because his knees were numb from kneeling. He stripped off the faded green coverlet because it looked rough, not that the off-white sheets were much better as he climbed on the bed and waited.

Kai took a small tube of lubricant and a condom out of his pocket. Kyungsoo had the same in the pocket of Jongin's leather jacket, because they were handed out at the club. He tossed the lube and condom on the bed as he took off his red mesh shirt and leather pants. His cock was hard and glistening with Kyungsoo's spit as he moved forward, standing at the foot of the bed. He ran a hand over his hard length and smirked as Kyungsoo actually drooled.

"That's what Baby really wants, isn't it? Daddy's cock pounding into him?"

"Yes, Daddy, yes. Please."

"You were a good boy sucking Daddy's cock, so I'm going to give it to you. But usually you'll have to beg for it." Kyungsoo let out a low sound at the idea and Kai chuckled. "On your hands and knees, Baby."

Kyungsoo's stomach was twisting in excited knots as he flipped onto his hands and knees, shivering as he felt Kai climbing onto the bed with him. He was still open wide and empty from the butt plug's absence, but Kai slid lube covered fingers in his hole anyway to make sure he was stretched and ready. Kyungsoo's fingers clutched the sheets as he felt Kai's hands on his hips, heard Kai calling him a good boy, and then he felt Daddy slipping inside him.

"Don't forget to breathe, baby," Kai said as he slowly thrust inside, filling the void.

"Yes, Kai," Kyungsoo moaned as the loneliness went away.

Kai held for a moment once he was fully inserted, gripping Kyungsoo's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "So fucking good," he said as he started to move, gently at first, but quickly picking up momentum until he was fucking Kyungsoo at an almost painful pace.

Kyungsoo loved it.

His arms gave out and he slumped forward onto his face, and Kai's hand landed on the back of his neck to keep him that way when he tried to get up. "Harder, Daddy," he screamed as the headboard pounded against the wall. "Harder! Please!"

"You like this? You like being fucked hard?" Kai almost snarled as his hips slapped against Kyungsoo's ass. "You're no good boy. You're a bad little boy, a fucking slut."

"Yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo said, crying. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm a slut. Please, harder!"

"You get off just from getting fucked," Kai said as Kyungsoo's knees slipped and Kai really was fucking him into the mattress. "Slut, such a slut."

The stimulation of being ground into the mattress so his cock rubbed against the sheets, being fucked, being held down, and being called a slut meant Kai was right and Kyungsoo cried out as he came, bucking and thrashing. 

"Did I say you could come?" Kai demanded as he thrust in viciously hard.

"No, Daddy," Kyungsoo sobbed as Kai continued fucking him into the wet spot. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Daddy."

Kai growled as he came, continuing to pump in and out of Kyungsoo's body until he was finished, and remaining there until he was sure all his semen was spent inside Kyungsoo. He was panting as he finally pulled out while Kyungsoo sobbed in a wash of ecstasy and loss. Kai seemed to know what was going on as he retrieved the butt plug and slipped it back inside, calming some of Kyungsoo's nerves to be filled again.

Kyungsoo was utterly spent as Kai got up and got dressed, managing to coax Kyungsoo into doing the same.

They stumbled out of the hotel and got a cab. Kyungsoo draped himself against Kai in the backseat, not caring what the driver thought, pressing his cheek against Kai's chest. Kai stroked his hair and whispered, "Tomorrow you're going to show me all the toys you've been hiding, Baby."

"Yes, Kai."

Kyungsoo dozed in the cab and felt himself coming out of subspace by the time they got home. It was hard to look Kai in the eyes as they went inside. Kai seemed to be slipping away also, Jongin's shyness returning. Kai was adamant they shower together as he helped Kyungsoo remove the plug and cleaned him out. It was humiliating, but Kyungsoo adored the care and all the touching so he wasn't left adrift.

They both fell asleep easily, but Kyungsoo woke up only a few hours later feeling utterly lost and alone, terrified. He forgot how bad the drop could be. Fortunately, Jongin felt him moving and woke up while Kyungsoo was struggling with what to do. His Daddy, no, his boyfriend, wrapped around him and talked to him, stroking his hair and soothing him until he didn't feel detached any more, until he fell back to sleep.

The sun was shining in the window the next time Kyungsoo woke, and Jongin was watching him.

"How come you never told me?" Jongin asked, looking more curious than hurt, and not a bit of the disgust or rejection Kyungsoo had feared.

"I was scared," Kyungsoo admitted as he sat up. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Then why'd you go out last night to get screwed by a stranger?"

Kyungsoo feel the heat of embarrassment blooming under his skin. "Because I need... I need that sometimes and self-denial wasn't working any more." The image of his first glimpse of Jongin, of Kai, at the club flashed in his memory. "Were you going to fuck someone else last night if I hadn't showed up?"

"No!" Jongin yelled, appalled. "I'd never sleep with someone else!"

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo asked. He believed Jongin, but he wasn't so sure about Kai.

"I just go to be Sehun's wingman," Kai said. "And I work some... stuff out with people on the dance floor. But I don't ever leave the dance floor with anyone, I swear."

"Kai was very dominating," Kyungsoo said. Not trying to change the subject, just fascinated.

"Sometimes I need the thrill of having total control," Jongin said, running a hand over his arm. 

"Sometimes I need a Daddy," Kyungsoo said as he reached over and put a hand on top of Kai's, squeezing gently.

"Do you ever want your Daddy to tie you up?"

"Maybe," Kyungsoo said, raising an eyebrow. "I'd want to talk about it first. I get the feeling its more than the soft blindfold and silk scarves we've done."

"Yeah, a bit more intense than that," Jongin admitted, smiling with an edge of shyness that was so quintessentially Jongin.

"It's nice that we'll be able to talk about these things from now on."

Jongin nodded and pursed his lips, lifting his head to meet Kyungsoo's eyes. "Hey, now that we both know about each other, um, I don't want you running off to The Club or any club in the state you were last night. You were already half gone when I got to you, anyone could have taken you off somewhere."

Kyungsoo felt the heat rising again. "It's normally not that bad. I didn't realize... in any case, I won't."

"Good," Jongin said, leaning over and giving him a kiss. He flashed Kai's smirk when he pulled back. "Did you often run around with a butt plug in before we met?"

"More than I like to admit," Kyungsoo said.

"What else you got?"

"I'm not telling."

"You promised you'd let me see your toys last night."

"I promised Daddy Kai."

"I am Daddy Kai," Jongin said, expression utterly adorable as he leapt on Kyungsoo and tickled him. "C'mon, let me see!"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"Make me!"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I write more? Comments welcome and appreciated! ^_^ Also posted on asianfanfics.


End file.
